This invention relates to latch mechanisms, and more particularly to thumb latch hardware for doors.
In many applications, a handle and latch actuation mechanism are disposed near each other so that the user may grasp the handle and, with the downward movement of the thumb, simultaneously actuate the latch mechanism to disengage a bolt from the door frame or cooperating door of a set of doors. Such thumb actuated latch mechanisms should be simple and easy to use, and the construction thereof should be sturdy enough to hold up under many years of constant use, yet be inexpensive to fabricate and assemble.